dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy
Foxy is a character in the DSaF Series. Information DSaF Foxy looks the same as he did in the original "Five Night's at Freddy's". The only things that are different is that this Foxy is actually functional and isn't out of order and has long censored area. Foxy is pretty much a key element in the history of the 'Freddy Fazbender' pizza joint, as he has some history with a Nevada restaurant and Dave. It was in that area where Foxy was thrown off a cliff and into the canyon next to the pizza place by Dave. For reasons that are currently unknown. Foxy is also one of the most reoccurring characters in the series. As, like Breadbear, he also has his own arcade game named after him. Which is known as "Foxy Yiff,Yiff,Yiff!". DSaF 2 Foxy reappears in DSaF 2 but is now more broken then before with most of the lower half of his torso missing and one of his ears having no cover. He also has a black box covering a large amount of space, this is likely a penis or the doing of phone guy, who loves foxy If you join Dave, Foxy is one of the options to turn into a nightmare animatronic. If you pick Foxy, he will become Nightmare Foxy. There is also a picture of Foxy (in DSaF)'s head photoshopped onto an ancient statue on Peter's computer. Personality Foxy seems to sometimes make comments randomly and even shows 'Troll-like' behavior. "Yararhahurr" is one of his main speeches and it's nothing but a bunch of gibberish. While trying to fix Foxy from his lack of repair, he will state that You can't fix a broken heart. Possibly hinting to a past that has hurt Foxy in such an emotional way. Some might think that his past involved Phone Guy or Dave. Foxy also seems to have slight depression despite his 'imbecile' tendencies. As he seems to say how he wants to die and just wants the yiffs to stop. Trivia * 'Yiffing' or 'Yiff' is something that the furry community commonly uses to replace either the word 'Fuck' or 'Sex'. Yiffing Foxy is also a reference off foxy looking like a furry. * Foxy seems to be constantly sexually harassed by many people. Be it Phone Guy, Dave, or even Jack. Which probably explains his depression. * Foxy is also the main character that is constantly used for dick jokes. * Phone Guy has a stash of Foxy porn on his personal computer, talking to him about it and antagonizing Phone Guy will cause him to pull out a gun and shoot you in the head. * Foxy and Mangle have similar personalities. * In 'Foxy Yiff, Yiff, Yiff!', Jack appears after a certain amount of time and if he gets close enough, he jumps on Foxy and presumably yiffs him. * Foxy hates salad, as shown in DSAF. * Regardless if you yiffed Foxy in the first game, it seems that Jack yiffed him on his own at some point and now it's an actual thing in the game (Confirmed by Dave in Dayshift at Freddy's 3).Jack also yiffed him at least 12 times. * Every (or most) Phone Guys' favorite character is Foxy, as shown by Harry saying "He was always my favorite! My programming says so!" Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters